Mi primera cita
by Jordan Robledo
Summary: Ash Ketcum se embaraca en una nueva aventura por la region Kalos, ahi conocera a una amiga de la infancia llamada Serena y tambien hara nuevos amigos pero esta historia podria hacer cambiar la forma de ser de nuestro heroe ya que aqui aunque sea por una vez en su vida apagara a ese Pokedex de su cabeza, porque se enfrentara a un desafio que jamas vio venir "Mi primera cita"
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera cita

Jordan Robledo.

Acompañamos a nuestros héroes rumbo a ciudad Luminalia, aunque aquí vemos a una cara larga que es la de Ash Ketcum aspirante a maestro pokemon en su hombro esta su fiel compañero y amigo Pikachu, a su lado tenemos a Lem un gran aspirante a científico acompañado de su pequeña hermana Clem y por ultimo tenemos a Serena, una novata en los entrenamientos y en las batallas pokemon.

¿Me recuerdan porque volvimos a ciudad Luminalia?- pregunto un tanto desanimado Ash y con una cara de un infantil puchero.

Hemos vuelto porque recibí una llamada de emergencia de mi padre-contesto Lem- al parecer Citroid tuvo alguna clase de falla y no está funcionando como debería.

Además hemos venido justo a tiempo, porque mañana por la noche es el gran festival Luminalia- intervino Serena- Luminalia no solo es una ciudad cualquiera con un gimnasio, también es un tanto famosa por este festival dedicado al creador de la torre prisma, que después se volvería el gimnasio Luminalia del que se encarga Lem.

Es cierto- intervino la pequeña niña rubia conocida como Clem- este festival es como lo recuerdo todos los años, hay una gran variedad de juegos, comida, atracciones, espectáculos y…

No me interesa-contesto Ash.

Y por el gran torneo de batalla previo al festival-termino Clem.

¿¡Que!?-Exclamo Ash emocionado.- ¿¡has dicho un torneo!?-

Pika-pika-dijo Pikachu.

Así es, cada año se da un torneo de solo 4 participantes que tengan historial en otras ligas, y como siempre el primer premio es el bastón Luminalia que se le entrega al ganador- contesto Lem.

¡¿Donde me inscribo?!-

Emm… el centro pokemon de la ci…-

¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡vamos!- así Ash termino arrastrando a los demás para llegar pronto al centro Pokemon.

**Ya en el centro Pokemon…**

… bueno Ash al parecer tienes buenos registros para poder entrar al torneo- dijo la enfermera Joy- tienes registros en Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sihnno y Unova, estas más que calificado.

Gracias enfermera-contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

Solo registra que Pokemon utilizaras para el torneo, solo puedes usar uno-

Eso es fácil, te elijo a ti Pikachu-

¡Pika-Pika!- Exclamo emocionado.

Entonces que asi sea, el torneo comienza a las 8 en punto de esta noche asi que prepárate-

Así será-

Desde lejos en una cómoda silla estaba Serena que miraba fijamente a Ash, se podía apreciar que esta estaba un tanto sonrojada, al lo lejos observo de reojo un cartel que era acerca de un restaurante elegante conocido como "The House of Melody" Serena estaba muy pensativa porque además tenía en su mano un folleto acerca de ese lugar, según críticos de la comida y restaurantes dicen que su comida es muy exquisita además que ese lugar tiene una hermosa vista de la ciudad Luminalia con la torre prisma, Serena suspiro cansada y algo desesperada porque aunque tiene poco que se vieron luego de años Ash y ella, no ha dejado de tener cierto aprecio hacia el aun no olvida cuando ella se lastimo su pierna y el de la nada llego con una sonrisa despreocupada dándole su ayuda, y el momento cuando tomo su mano sintió como su corazón latía de felicidad y a mil por segundo..

Mientras tanto la pequeña Clem se acercó por la espalda a una joven entrenadora muy atractiva, esta le jalo un poco de su blusa que llevaba puesta, se arrodillo y como si fuera una costumbre esta le dijo: "!Por favor se la novia de mi hermano!", de repente una especie de mano mecánica tomo a la pequeña Clem de su blusa y la levanto, fue su hermano que totalmente sonrojado regaño a su hermana- ¡Clem! ¡Por enésima vez te dije que no hicieras eso!- exclamo el joven rubio.

Ya fuera del centro pokemon y rumbo al hogar de Lem y Clem. Ash aún seguía muy emocionado por el pequeño torneo que se dará antes de la noche del festival y se imaginó a los otros 4 competidores que venían de otras regiones a las que ya había visitado.

**Ya en su hogar…**

El padre de Clem y Lem los recibió a todos con un gran abrazo, asfixiando a sus dos hijos de ojos azules, un pequeño Ampharos llego para saludar. El padre de estos los dirigió al armario para ver a un desactivado e inmóvil Citroid, Lem como cualquier amante de la ciencia se lanzo para verlo mejor y llorar con el robot en sus brazos, parodiando a una escena grito al cielo "!Torito!", Lem definitivamente amaba a sus maquinas y mientras pasaba esta escena Clem y compañía miraban con una enorme gota de sudor en sus nucas.

Llego la hora de comer y Serena se ofreció para preparar algo delicioso, preparo un delicioso Rameen que era una receta de su madre, unas sabrosas croquetas de pescado con una salsa especial y para el postre preparo galletas que son las favoritas del Chespin de Lem y de Ash.

Mientras preparaba la comida, Serena también estaba preparando un postre especial para Ash en forma de su aprecio si bien recordó unas palabras sabias de su madre mientras cocinaban: "Para llegar al corazón de un hombre, bien antes hay que pasar por su estomago", Serena se sonrojo al pensar en eso ya que también ella bien sabía que Ash también era un fan de la comida buena.

Su pequeña Fennekin solo la veía confundida porque no sabía a que se daba tal sonrojo, Serena empezó a sacar muchos condimentos e ingredientes y en ese momento se le prendió el foco y se dio cuenta que era lo que podía darle a Ash.

Mientras la comida estaba siendo preparada la pequeña Clem jugaba con su Dedenne, Chespin y Pikachu, mientras Clem trataba de arreglar a Citroid, Ash y el padre de Clem charlaban acerca de las numerosas aventuras de Ash alrededor de Unova.

Despues de unos minutos llego el momento en el que Serena mostraría la fabulosa cena que termino, Lem dejo a Citroid un momento para ir a comer. Y en la mesa todos disfrutaban del Ramen, y tampoco sin olvidar las deliciosas croquetas bañadas en la salsa, todos los pokemon salieron para comer su comida. Ya después de la cena la pequeña Clem quedo literalmente llena e incapaz de moverse, su padre presumiendo su prominente barriga y con un mondadientes en la boca le comento a su hijo que estaba al lado: "La esposa perfecta, ¿no te parece hijo?", cosa que sonrojo a Lem, Ash por su parte estaba que no entraba nada mas, por su lado eructo un poco pero tapándose su boca por buena educación, todos estaban ocupados en sus pensamientos cuando llego Serena con una enorme canasta de galletas, al olfatear ese hipnotizarte aroma de las galletas el Chespin de Lem uso el ataque látigo sepa y así con éxito tomo todas las galletas que pudo dejando así la canasta con solo 3 galletas, todos miraban con decepción pero Serena ya sabía que pasaría eso, así que ella por si las dudas horneo otras galletas más.

Paso el tiempo y ya eran las 7:00, Ash y los demás salieron deprisa para llegar al torneo que se daría en tan solo una hora, ahora el paisaje en toda la ciudad había cambiado y es porque todo estaba decorado con luces, además de que estaba lleno de pequeños puestos de comida rápida y accesorios para los turistas, Ash y compañía estaban muy ocupados observando todo cuando de repente Ash miro hacia lo lejos para ver un pequeño puesto donde estaban en venta una camada de Evees.

Pasen, Pasen, ¡Pokemon evolutivos en perfecto estado por solo 5000 Pokecuartos!– gritaba el vendedor atrayendo a una gran multitud de comparadores.

A lo lejos miraba Ash- Serena mira son Evees ¡vamos a verlos!- dijo Ash a su compañera. Sin darse cuanta Ash tomo de la mano a Serena cosa que hizo que se sonrojara la muchacha de los ojos azules.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Clem no perdió el tiempo y en un par de ocasiones se acerco a varias entrenadoras muy lindas para su clásica propuesta, cosa que avergonzó en varias ocasiones a Lem.

Después de un par de minutos llego la hora de el torneo, Ash entro al campo improvisado que constaba de una manta con las líneas reglamentarias de las batallas, Ash se sorprendió ya que estaban otros tres competidores, una entrenadora la acompañaba un Dewott que practicaba cortando al aire con sus capara conchas afiladas, otro traía consigo un enorme Thyplosion mostrando sus enormes llamas solo para alardear y por ultimo estaba una entrenadora junto a un confiado de si mismo Venusaur.

El campo de batalla era muy espacioso y en las gradas se había formado mucha gente para poder presenciar las batallas, primero sería el turno de Ash contra la entrenadora dueña del Dewott. Por supuesto que tanto Serena y los demás estaban sentados para apoyar a su amigo, los Froakie y Fletchin de Ash estaban fuera de sus Pokebolas para poder ver luchar a Pikachu.

-La batalla está a punto de comenzar- hablo el árbitro- la batalla es de solo uno contra uno, cada entrenador solo puede usar un pokemon, la batalla se termina cuando uno de los pokemon se desmaya o es incapaz de continuar, ¡Ahora comiencen!- finalizo este.

¡Dewott, ataque rápido!- ordeno la entrenadora.

El Dewott de mostro una gran velocidad y se acerco hacia Pikachu para embestirlo, pero Ash reacciono rápido- ¡Pikachu, también usa ataque rápido!- ordeno Ash.

Ambos contendientes estaban a punto de impactar pero justo antes de que chocaran, el rival ordeno un último movimiento- ¡Capara concha afilada!-

En ese momento el Dewott salto y con un giro estaba a punto de cortar a Pikachu pero aun así Ash logro reaccionar- ¡esquívalo!- Pikachu logro esquivar el ataque con éxito, pero muy apenas logro cortar un pequeño mechón de pelaje amarillo.

Ambos pokemon quedaron cada uno quedo en un lado opuesto del campo. Ahora el turno de Ash para atacar- ¡Tecleada de Volteos!- ordeno este.

Pikachu comenzó a reunir energía eléctrica mientras corría para que al final lo rodeara totalmente. La entrenadora ordeno rápidamente- ¡esquívalo!- pero fue muy tarde, el Dewott se quedo inmóvil y así lo impactaron de lleno. Muy apenas lograba mantenerse en pie ya que se podía ver que la electricidad estática lo paralizaba- la entrenadora volvió a ordenar- ¡velo sagrado!- Y así Dewott logro sacarse de encima la paralización, esta volvió a ordenar- ¡Capara concha afilada doble!-.

¡Pikachu cola de Hierro!- contesto Ash, la cola de Pikachu emanaba un resplandor blanco y se acerco con gran velocidad a Dewott.

Asi como un duelo de espadachines, las capara conchas chocaban con la cola férrea de Pikachu, golpe tras golpe y así siguieron por varios minutos, toda la multitud quedaba entretenida por este emocionante duelo. En un descuido Dewott no logro cubrir bien una defensa, esto le dio oportunidad a Pikachu para estocar pero aun así fue un milagro ya que Dewott logro bloquearlo justo a tiempo. Ambos combatientes se movieron a lados opuestos del campo.

¡Hidro bomba!- ordeno la entrenadora.

Un enorme chorro de agua salió disparado pera impactar a Pikachu pero este fallo ya que no se compra a la velocidad del pequeño Pokemon.

La entrenadora ordeno el mismo ataque una y otra vez pero ninguno acertaba, en ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió una idea ya que su oponente era de tipo agua- ¡Pikachu, takleada de volteos!-.

Pikachu logro aplicar el ataque y aprovecho la hidro bomba para potenciarlo, con una enorme embestida Pikachu logro acertar el golpe, y así el Dewott enemigo término derrotado.

¡Dewott no puede continuar! Pikachu gana ¡lo que significa que la victoria es para Ash!- exclamo el árbitro.

Ash fue a felicitar a su Pikachu por esa buena batalla, Serena y los demás vitoreaban por dicha victoria.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un premio muy conveniente.

Ash y los demás celebraban tan merecida victoria, ahora llegaba el tiempo del encuentro de Thyplosion y Venusaur.

El arbitro se preparado y empezó a explicar las mismas reglas, Ash miraba con atención ya que esto le serviría en su próximo encuentro, antes que todo el mundo se diera cuenta el arbitro ya había gritado "!comiencen!".

-Thyplosion usa lanzallamas- ordeno el primer entrenador, este al parecer quería terminar rápido en encuentro pero la entrenadora de Venusaur tenia un haz bajo la manga.

-Venusaur bloquea con tormenta de hojas- por mucho que fuera imposible el ataque de hojas fue muy fuerte y este bloqueo el lanzallamas con éxito, algunas hojas lograron cortar un poco a Thyplosion, este Venusaur tiene razones para presumir es muy increíble que un ataque hierba logre bloquear a un ataque tipo fuego de esa manera.

Ahora era el turno de atacar del Venusaur- ¡Usa terremoto!- el Venusaur logro conectar un terremoto con éxito, sin duda este fue muy poderoso, todo el publico incluyendo Ash y compañía podían sentir el temblor, Pikachu y los demás podían ver hasta como los postes de luz empezaban a titilar y a temblar.

Un ataque tipo tierra es muy efectivo ante un tipo fuego- ¡Thyplosion resiste!- grito el entrenador contrario ya que el sabia por lo que pasaba Thyplosion, aunque Thyplosion pudo aguantar el ataque este recibió mucho daño y para poder acabarlo Thyplosion termino confundido- ¡Thyplosion usa lanzallamas!- aunque ese ataque pudo haber sido muy efectivo no tuvo efecto, ya que por la confusión Thyplosion se trago sus propias llamas haciendo que se hiriera a si mismo.

-¡Usa rayo solar!- remato la entrenadora, parecía imposible lograr un ataque axial teniendo en cuenta que es de noche, pero aunque fuera imposible este enorme Venusaur cargo de poco en poco, cuando termino logro finalizar el encuentro con un rayo solar.

-Thyplosion no puede continuar, la victoria es para la entrenadora July y Venusaur- exclamo el arbitro.

Literalmente todos quedaron atónitos ya que no creían que este Venusaur terminaría victorioso, Ash también miraba impactado por esa increíble victoria. Ahora el solo pensaba en como poder vencerlo y también encontrar la forma de apaciguar ese terremoto, ya que hasta el sabia que eso podía ser fatal para Pikachu.

El torneo dio un pequeño receso, Ash se junto con sus amigos.

-¿Ash viste eso?- pregunto Serena preocupada.

-Lo vi. todo…-contesto Ash muy cortante y con la cabeza baja.

-Ash ¿estas nervioso por la siguiente batalla?- pregunto la pequeña Clem.

Ash quedo callado por unos segundos pero gran sorpresa que se dieron sus compañeros ya que este rompió a carcajadas-¡Estoy mas que emocionado!- contesto este muy enérgico- ¡Cuando es mas fuerte el oponente mas me emociono!- junto este su brazos presionando su pecho en señal de emoción- ¡Ya no puedo esperar!-.

-¡Pika-Pika, Pi!- exclamo emocionado también Pikachu.

Serena solo miro sorprendida, siempre le sorprendió la actitud de Ash.

El receso había terminado, y ahora todos ya estaban en sus asientos de nuevo, Serena estaba preocupada por lo que le venia a Pikachu, la pequeña rubia Clem noto sus nervios, la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa esta le aseguro "yo se que Pikachu lo vencerá", Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y se tranquilizo un poco.

El arbitro menciono las mismas reglas y empezó con el combate.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!- Pikachu lanzo un poderoso rayo e impacto de lleno a Venusaur, aunque parecía poderoso este pareció que no le afecto en lo absoluto.

-Venusaur, látigo sepa- ordeno la rival. Venusaur obedeció y empezó a golpear a Pikachu con enormes golpes de látigo- Finaliza con hoja navaja- ordeno esta pero Pikachu logro esquivar con éxito.

-Pikachu usa cola de hierro. Respondió Ash, Pikachu se acerco a gran velocidad para arremeter con cola de hierro pero la entrenadora July contesto ese ataque.

-Sujétalo con látigo sepa-Venasaur tomo a Pikachu por la cola y este lo giro varias veces y lo impactaba en el suelo en varias ocasiones, Pikachu estaba recostado en el campo e incapaz de moverse por todo el daño que sufrió- ¡Ahora finalízalo con rayo solar!- ordeno July.

Venasaur cargaba su ataque definitivo mientras Pikachu luchaba por ponerse en pie, Ash solo miraba serio mientras sus compañeros miraban preocupados, el rayo solar estaba casi terminado y era hora de la verdad- ¡Ahora!- grito Ash, y así Pikachu comenzó a cargar una bola volteo pero esta era aun mas increíble ya que esta era enorme y cargaba mucho mas rápido que el rayo solar .

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques y ambos chocaron a tal grado que se formo una explosión y una pantalla de humo.

Al disiparse esta pantalla de humo se podían ver a los dos Pokemon que parecían Haver no pasado nada y Pikachu se veía mejor.

-¡Usa terremoto!- ordeno July pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Venusaur estaba paralizado, probablemente por el ataque que recibió. Todos miraban sorprendidos ya que Pikachu demostró lo fuerte que era y mas ante este adversario que se veía imposible de vencer.

_Pikachu finalízalo, con impactrueno_- Pikachu lanzo un poderoso trueno este parecía que había recargado fuerzas, y axial por muy increíble que parezca el Venasaur recibió un poderoso ataque, esto al final lo dejo fuera de combate.

Todos en las gradas guardaron silencio y el arbitro exclamo- ¡Venusaur no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, lo que significa que la victoria es para Ash!- todo el publico incluyendo a los compañeros de Ash vitoreaban de emoción ante tal merecida victoria.

Ash se acerco a Pikachu para asegurarse de que estaba bien -Lo hiciste bien amigo- la entrenadora July aunque pareciera que estaba enojada solo metió a Venusaur en su pokebola y se retiro sin decir nada.

Serena estaba mas que sorprendida y mas por que una vez mas, el Pikachu de Ash demostró ser muy fuerte.

Ahora había llegado la hora de la ceremonia y el alcalde de ciudad luminaria subió al escenario que estaba enfrente del campo, Ash estaba enfrente de el, con sus compañeros detrás suyo y unas chicas muy lindas llegaron sosteniendo un bastón muy hermoso que constaba de madera sólida de roble en el cuerpo y una enorme esfera de oro sólido en la parte de encima incrustada de algunas joyas pequeñas.

El alcalde dio un pequeño discurso cosa que aburrió a Ash, pero después de unos minutos las chicas se acercaron para entregar el bastón, las chicas se pusieron en posición para darle un beso a Ash en ambas mejillas, acto que hizo enojar a Serena.

Toda la gente estaba gritando y vitoreando la gran victoria de nuestro héroe, Ash levanto el bastón en forma de triunfo y todos miraban emocionados.

-También hay mas…- exclamo el alcalde, Ash quedo por un minuto callado pero el alcalde respondió el silencio- también tu segundo premio es una cena todo pagado en nuestro mejor restaurante "The house of Melody"- exclamo el alcalde.

Serena se quedo de piedra ya que ese era el restaurante que mas quería ver, se maldijo a si misma un segundo por saber que no serian solo Ash y ella, también los acompañaría Pikachu, Clem, Lem, Fennekin, Fletchin, Froaki y probablemente el padre de Clem. Una aura negra rodeo a Serena pero mejor se resigno y fue a felicitar a su amigo Ash.

Continuara...

**Muchas gracias gente por los reviews a todos y sus criticas me ayudan en esta historia**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Jordan Robledo**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Madame Abra, "Psíquica". Diagnóstico: Es amor.

Ash estaba muy contento por haber ganado aquel pequeño torneo esto lo hizo más fuerte y un mejor entrenador, ahora los cuatro estaban turisteando por toda la ciudad, un fulgor muy hermoso irradiaba por todas la luces y además los neones que adornaban el ambiente, todos miraban impresionados además que las luces formaban figuras de pokemon, desde el más hermoso Silveon hasta el más tierno Pachirisu, sin duda alguna un espectáculo visual completo, Ash y compañía miraban todo muy emocionados.

Serena miro con curiosidad un pequeño puesto con una esfera de cristal encima, volteo a ver un momento a Ash y vio que este estaba comiendo croquetas tostadas y brochetas como si no hubiera un mañana los hermanos Clem y Lem solo miraban, Serena se dio cuenta que tenía tiempo de sobra así que aprovecho y entro a ese puesto con su Fenekkin en sus manos.

Se acercó lentamente y con curiosidad a la entrada y vio que tenía un timbre, pero justo al momento antes de siquiera tocarlo, se escuchó una voz detrás de la carpa que dijo "pasen", Serena se sorprendió, no dijo más y entro. Lo primero que vio fue a lo que parecía una señora de edad madura con una capucha morada, a su lado estaba un enorme Alakazam meditando, este abrió un poco los ojos para poder ver a Serena quien lo miraba algo asustada.

-Soy madame Abra-contesto muy misteriosa, y una pantalla de humo se formó detrás de ella cosa que hizo que esta tosiera sin control de una manera muy cómica-…creo que exageramos un poco con el humo…-finalizo entre su propia tos, Serena solo la veía con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-¿Madame Abra?- pregunto confundida Serena.

-Soy Madame Abra, la mujer que habla con los Alakazam y puedo decirte tu futuro- contesto misteriosa esta.

-¿Esta bien?- dijo Serena no muy convencida- disculpe me tengo que ir, creo que me llaman- trato de escapar Serena.

-No creo que Ash te esté llamando Serena- contesto Madame Abra.

Serena se quedó literalmente fría y su Fenekkin podía sentirla- ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-contesto algo asustada Serena, se estaba preguntando a ella misma ¿cómo que es que supo su nombre? y es más, ¿cómo supo el nombre de Ash?

-Te dije que soy psíquica- contesto Madame- yo no puedo hacerlo sola, pero Alakazam me ayuda mucho- Serena volteo a ver a Alakazam, y este la miraba muy serio.

-Entonces si puede leer mi futuro, ¿podrá hacerlo sin problemas?-pregunto.

-Así es, pero antes dame tu mano- Serena le entrego su mano no muy convencida pero lo hizo- tienes una buena manicura querida- alago a Serena.

-Gracias- agradeció.

-Te espera mucho chica pero ahora quiero la pata de tu Jenkins- un poco dudosa pero su Fenekkin le dio su pata a la Psíquica-¡por Mew querida!, hasta tu Fenekkin se da cuenta de tus sentimientos-afirmo esta.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Serena sonrojada.

-Me refiero que Fenekkin se da cuenta que aprecias mucho a tu amigo Ash- afirmó, y por si fuera poco, su Fenekkin afirmo con su cabeza, lo que sonrojo a Serena- puedo ver que aunque Fenekkin sea muy joven ya puede verte muy a fondo-.

-¿Fenekkin?- pregunto confundida Serena, y su Fenekkin solo afirmo.

-Y ahora puedo ver algo que te favorecerá mucho en un futuro muy cercano, te sugiero usar algo que le recuerde a su Picacho, lo aprecia mucho y eso te dará muchos puntos-sugirió Madame, Serena no sabía a qué se refería -ya lo sabrás, y lo encontraras en la "Boutique très chic", segundo piso en un escaparate junto a la ventana-especifico esta.

Serena seguía sin entender, aun no conocía del todo bien a esta tal "psíquica"- ¿Cuándo dijo de algo que me favorecerá en el futuro?, ¿a qué se refiere?-.

-Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo guardando aquel pañuelo que ese chico te dejo, y por mucho tiempo lo guardaste y recordaste ese momento con cariño de ese campamento-continuo Abra- ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Bueno, sí pero…- no pudo contestar Serena ya que se quedó sin palabras.

-Te esperan un sinfín de aventuras, pero aun no estoy segura que puede pasar en este viaje, tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma, solo recuerda de lo que hablamos y te puede ayudar un poco-finalizo- ahora vete creo que Ash termino de comer todas la mercancía de ese puesto-.

Serena estaba a punto de pagar pero madame Abra se negó, solo le agradeció por su tiempo, Serena volteo a ver un momento a Alakazam y este le sonrió un poco.

La chica dueña del Fenekkin salió para poder ver a un vendedor muy sonriente con un fajo de billetes y un Ash con una enorme barriga junto a su Pikachu, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en irse a casa a dormir, y así todos se alejaron terminando el día.

Continuara…

**Se que es muy corto y me disculpo por eso **

**estube de vacaciones pero ahora lo tartare de hacer mas extenso**

**Jordan Robledo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Es ahora o nunca.

A la mañana siguiente una bella criatura despertó con una sonrisa en cara, una muchacha de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, a su lado estaba una pequeña rubia de ojos azulados abrazando a su Dedenne, esta se estuvo un par de minutos en cama despierta ya que aún no dejaba de pensar en aquella Psíquica de ayer pero aun así recordó sus instrucciones (Serena recordó: "Y ahora puedo ver algo que te favorecerá mucho en un futuro muy cercano, te sugiero usar algo que le recuerde a su Pikachu, lo aprecia mucho y eso te dará muchos puntos… y lo encontraras en la "Boutique Tres Chic", segundo piso en un escaparate junto a la ventana") por un lado esa "Psíquica" le daba algo de miedo pero ¿Qué más da? No importa aun así si Ash tuviera una cena de seguro seria ella, más Clem y Lem, Serena suspiro exasperada pero mejor se resignó, no vale la pena complicarse la vida por algo así. Esta se levantó, se peinó un poco y se vistió con un buzo de manga corta, una falda y unas deportivas negras con un signo de la pokeball (el mismo atuendo que usa para cocinar).

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de al lado un joven de ojos marrones roncaba como si estuvieran torturando a un Gyarados y una burbuja se inflaba y desinflaba de su nariz, al parecer Ash cuando come en exceso ronca como una máquina, el muchacho rubio que estaba en la cama de al lado tenía unas orejeras que anulaban el ruido y se veía muy placido dormido, por otro lado Pikachu tenía en sus orejas una sustancia pegajosa que cubría bien sus oídos al parecer Froakkie y su viscosidad tiene buen uso.

Serena bajo las escaleras y vio en el refrigerador de la casa con una nota para Clem y Lem. Al parecer este había salido para ayudar en las luces del festival. Serena pensó un poco y salió a ver un poco la ciudad esta solo llevaba consigo la pokeball de su Fenekkin.

Después de un rato Serena caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de la luz, tan hermosa, majestuosa y para ella muy romántica, paso por un puesto de periódico y vio el primer encabezado: "The House of Melody abre sus puertas". Serena empezó a leer sobre ese artículo y por lo escrito sobre ese lugar decía que era de lo más exclusivo, digno solo de campeones, miro al lado del encabezado y vio a nada más y nada menos que Dianta la actual campeona de Kalos comiendo al lado del que parecía ser el propietario del lugar.

Serena quería ir a ese lugar, ya tenía la mesa, pero había un problema y es ese dicho que dice "tres son multitud" pero dado todo esto son más de tres personas, Serena solo suspiro derrotada y miro la hora, no se había dado cuenta que era medio día así que mejor decidió volver a la casa del padre de Lem.

Ya en casa miraba que todos estaban desayunando- Serena, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto curioso Ash.

-solo, salí a caminar un poco- contesto Serena.

-oye Ash, tenemos mucho que no venimos a Luminalia, ¿Qué tal si nos damos una vuelta por el laboratorio del profesor Cipres?-sugirió Lem.

-me parece buena idea, ¿que me dices Pikachu?- dirigió a Pikachu que comía.

-¡Pika!- contesto muy animado.

Después de un par de horas los chicos salieron directo al laboratorio de Cipres, los cuatro llegaron, pero algo les llamo la atención, eran unos gritos como si fueran de una chica muy enojada.

-¡usted es un idiota!- se escuchó a lo lejos- me dijo que si llevaba estas piedras mi Venusaur tendría un poder inigualable por la mega evolución pero ayer perdió contra un patético Pikachu- definitivamente era la voz de una chica.

-La mega evolución no solo requiere las dos piedras, también falta algo que es lo más importante- contesto Cipres.

-¿Y qué es eso?- contesto la otra muy irritada- no me importa que sea, ¡solo démelo! ¡Pagare lo que sea necesario solo hágalo!

-Necesitas más que dinero July, y lo que te falta no se compra en una tienda-

-Eres un incompetente-continuo la voz de July- tengo que conseguir la medalla voltaje, ¡si Venusaur no mega evoluciono para mi batalla, ¡juro que mi Padre comprara este lugar y lo convertirá en un estacionamiento para Gogoats!-finalizo esta.

Los cuatro chicos escucharon todo y solo vieron como esta tal July salía de la puerta muy enojada, Ash volteo un segundo para verla y esta le contesto:

-Aghh, eres ese niño de anoche-contesto esta.

-Me llamo Ash Ketcum-contesto- y yo asumo que tu eres July, ¿no es así?-

-Anoche tuviste solo suerte, cuando te vuelva a ver tendremos una revancha pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, conocerás un poder jamás calculado- dicho esto July mostro dos piedras asemejadas a una canica, una le llevaba como un dije de una pulsera y a otra la llevaba como una cadena.

-Asumo que son una Keystone y una megapiedra, ¿Cierto?- contesto Ash.

-No te importa- dicho esto July se fue y tomo su camino.

Serene vio toda la escena y no le gusto en absoluto como esa chica trata a los demás, miro a Ash por un segundo y este también parecía molesto, ya no le dieron más importancia y entonces los cuatro entraron al laboratorio.

-Profesor Cipres- saludo Lem.

-Hola chicos- saludo este- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿que no Ash debería estar en camino a su siguiente medalla?- pregunto este.

-Tuvimos que regresar por una emergencia- contesto Ash.

-Ho, ya veo- contesto- así que el pikachu con el que peleo July anoche fue el tuyo ¿no es así?

-profesor, ¿Quién era esa chica?-pregunto la niña de cabellos dorados.

-Era July, es una entrenadora de la región kanto, como tu Ash-explico-es hija del empresario que pago para la invención de los poke-watchos de Sinnho y los poke-gear de Jhoto, como verán, ella es una entrenadora con muy mal carácter, llego a kalos unos días después que ustedes se llevaron a Froakkie.

- Se ve que no tiene buena pinta- contesto Serena.

El profesor suspiro profundamente- y que lo digas, llego aquí después de que publique de mis descubrimientos de la mega evolución, ella leyó mi artículo y entonces- pauso un poco- llego de la nada con una keystone y una megapiedra, en este caso el la Venasaurita.

Ash puso una cara de emoción y su mirada irradiaba un fulgor de unas pequeñas estrellas- ¿¡los venusaur también mega evolucionan!?- exclamo emocionado Ash.

-mis investigaciones me dicen que si, intente estudiar su piedra con el DNA de su Venasaur, y resulta que todo es compatible- pauso- aun no he visto la mega evolución de un Venasaur pero me temo que ha July le falta algo para hacer megavolucionar a Venusaur.

- ¿y que es eso?-pregunto dudosa Serena.

-Amor…-continuo Ash, todos lo miraron un segundo- lo que le falta es amor entre ella y Venasaur-

- así es Ash- continuo Cipres- la mega evolución no solo es presionar un botón y dejar que las piedras hagan el resto, también es el lazo de ambos que al juntarse liberan un poder extraordinario-

-increíble…- murmuro Serena.

-Por cierto Ash- cambio de tema Cipres- supe que July fue derrotada en la final del pequeño torneo de Luminalia, asumo que la venciste ¿verdad?

-Así es-contesto Ash.

-Impresionante, supe que al ganador le dieron una cena en el nuevo restaurante "The House of Melody", ¿y piensas ir?- pregunto Cipres.

-mmm… ya lo pensé y, no, no iré- contesto con una sonrisa Ash.

Serena al oír esto se quedo de piedra, ¿ahora si todo se fue al diablo?, se maldijo ella misma por sus adentros, esta no sabía cómo reaccionar, vaya "Psíquica" que resulto madame Abra, Serena tenía la esperanza que aunque solo esta vez saliera todo como ella quería, pero esta se maldijo una y otra vez por lo que dijo Ash, es muy exagerado para alguien que lleva poco de conocer a un chico, pero claro un chico del que quedo enamorada desde su infancia en un campamento. Ash y Cipres no se dieron cuenta que la muchacha cabellos miel estaba emanando un aura negra, pero la pequeña que estaba al lado suyo si se dio cuenta.

Esta miro un momento a su amiga y pregunto- ¿te pasa algo Serena?- pregunto la inocente niña.

Serena solo volteo muy lentamente hacia la niña y con una sonrisa más que forzada solo afirmo con la cabeza. Aunque sabía Clem que Serena le pasaba algo solo mejor se resigno a dejar ese tema, tal vez por ahora ella no estaba de humor para contestar eso.

Entonces, algo paso, un sonido parecido a una explosión se escucho por adentro del laboratorio, todos salieron para ver que pasa y fue su sorpresa de todos al ver una esfera con muchos pokemon dentro, Ash y compañía no sabía que pasaba, pero al ver un globo aerostático con forma de una cabeza felina, ya sabían de quienes era obra todo esto.

-¡Equipo Rocket!- exclamaron todos al unisonó.

Una voz algo aguda tomo la palabra con una risa algo burlesca- nos ganamos el gordo, ahora tenemos mas pokemons para darle un zoológico al jefe- dijo la misteriosa voz.

-ahora si nos darán más bonos que a los del senado- contesto una voz un poco afeminada.

-pero ahora solo nos queda lo mejor – dijo una voz que era femenina- ¡es hora de nuestro pikachu!

Dicho esto un brazo mecánico se acerco a gran velocidad al hombro de Ash en donde ya se encontraba pikachu, este brazo tomo al ratón amarillo con éxito y le metió dentro de una esfera. El personaje amarillo solo luchaba por salir con algunos truenos pero nada dio resultado.

-ni lo intentes mi cookie- dijo un joven de cabello morado- esta aprueba de rayos, y nos ayudas a recargar las pilas de mi tostadora-

-¡Suelten a Pikachu!- grito Ash.

El equipo rocket salió de un salto quedando enfrente de todos haciendo su típica presentación, "Jessie, James me me mes"

- el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

-Meowt ¡así es!-

¿Qué nunca descansan?- pregunto Lem.

No hasta que tengamos a nuestro Pikachu, solo así el jefe nos dará unas vacas por las costas naranja- dijo James.

¡Todos esos pokemon no son suyos!- grito Cipres- devuélvanlos ahora.

-Uka-uka el que se lo encuentra se le emboruca- contesto Meowth.

¡No se irán!- grito Lem- ¡Chespin usa pin misil!

Lem lanzo una pokeball y de esta salió una especie de erizo, este cargo energía y lanzo de sus púas, a lo que parecían misiles.

Pero el equipo rocket no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados- Wobbuffet ¡contraataque!-una especia de masa azul con cola plana salió de la nada y esta brillo su cuerpo para recibir el ataque, y este lo redirigió hacia el pokemon puntiagudo. El ataque dio de lleno y entonces de la nada salió un enorme Garchomp, lanzando el movimiento de híper rayo.

¡Garchomp!- grito Cipres.

Te estábamos esperando- dijo Meowth muy confiado, este presiono un botón y entonces unos látigos tomaron al garchomp en pleno vuelo, estos parecían electrocutarlo cada vez que intentaba zafarse.

-garchomp, ¡no!- grito Ash.

-¡ya la hicimos!- exclamaron orgullosos el equipo rocket.

-¡lanzallamas!- grito una voz, acto seguido salió una enorme llamarada que cubrió todo a Wobuffet, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Serena seguía con esa aura negra, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón su Fennekin se le veía también algo enfadada, al parecer esta tenía la habilidad llamada "Mar llamas" que potencia los ataques de fuego.

-dejo a wobuffet bien tostado…-dijo Jessie-pumckaboo, ¡pulso umbrío!-ordeno Jessie pero pumckaboo fue muy lento

-¡Lanzallamas de nuevo!-de nuevo un lanzallamas cubrió todo dejando a una calabaza más que tostada.

-bájale al mal aliento, ¡inkay usa psycorayo, órale!- dijo James invocando de su pokeball a una especie de calamar que se movía de cabeza.

-¡Poder oculto!- contesto Serena.

Tanto la ráfaga colorida del psycorayo como una esfera de energía verde chocaron, explotando ambas en el acto.

-¡de nuevo lanzallamas!-remato Serena.

Inkay no pudo reaccionar y quedo quemado, parte de las llamas también dio al equipo rocket, las esfera que contenía a Pikachu quedo hecha cenizas, liberando al pequeño ratón, también dada por la combustión el control que controlaba la libertad de Garchomp también quedo hecho polvo.

Pikachu se movió rápido para quedar al lado de Ash- ¡Pikachu!-contesto el joven.

-Creo que ahora sabes que hacer- contesto maliciosamente Clem.

Pikachu empezó a sacar chispas de sus mejillas coloradas, volteo lentamente hacia el equipo rocket con una sonrisa macabra.

Ya valió…- dijo James.

…Creo que nos va a dar…- siguió Meowth.

…unos toquecitos- finalizo Jessie. Estos tres tenían una mirada de miedo por lo que les esperaba.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!- ordeno Ash. Dicho esto una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte arraso con todo y el equipo rocket salió volando por la explosión del combustible del globo junto con la electricidad. Los tres junto a sus pokemon salieron volando, al final solo se escucho a lo lejos!" El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

Ash miro a Serena un poco y noto que esta estaba de nuevo sonriente como siempre, este se acerco para agradecerle por salvar a Pikachu.

-Serena muchas gracias, no sabía que Fennekin tenía esa habilidad-

Serena pudo sentir como sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo- bueno de nada Ash-

-me gustaría ver más de esa habilidad pero habrá que esperar-

Está bien, no te preocupes-

Serena enserio te lo agradezco, si hay algo no sé lo que sea para pagarte lo hare- dijo Ash.

Ahora si Serena estaba que la comían los nervios, estaba a punto de decir que no hacía falta nada, pero lo pensó un poco y se dijo a sí misma "no dejare ir esta oportunidad", es hora de tomar al Rhyhorn por el cuerno.

-de hecho Ash... si hay algo-contesto esta cabizbaja, y con Ash sin entender- veras la cena que ganaste… quisiera que la…- Serna pauso un poco- ¡Quisiera ir a cenar!- finalizo esta de golpe.

Ash sonrió y contesto- ¿solo eso? , pudiste habérmelo pedido si eso querías-.

¿Enserio?- contesto Serena crédula.

Si- contesto Ash- será mesa para cinco, tu, yo, Lem…-pero fue interrumpido.

¡No!- ambos quedaron en silencio y Ash tenía una cara de confusión- yo… - pauso Serena un poco, pero ya era hora o nunca, nunca le molesto Clem y Lem antes pero es hora de los malos tríos- ¡Quiero una cita contigo!- finalizo esta de golpe...

Continuara…

* * *

**Con una mi... ahora si me ca... lo siento lo siento lo siento, ya se que mis disculpas no importan por no subir nuevo capitulo pero es que tuve problemas con X & Y y no hablo de los juegos de pokemon, hablo de las las jodi... matemáticas como dije de nuevo lo siento tanto pero ya es vacaciones y tal vez escriba mas seguido.**

**Nos leemos y de nuevo... !LO SIENTO!**

**Jordan Robledo.**


End file.
